PERKARA KAMVRET
by Rick de power2
Summary: Berisi perkara-perkara dan kasus Kamvret seputar para karakter ed-an Basara. (awas garing dan typo menyebar ke penjuru arah)/chap 3
1. Pancal teros mas Koju

**WARNING : CERITA INI GARING. OOC DAN APAPUN DAN HAL APAPUN YANG MUSTAHIL TRA LA LA DAPET MUNCUL DI FIC SAYA.**

 **HIDUP PUNYA SELERAH~**

 **LAKI PUNYA SELERAH~**

 **Don't like don't read.**

 **Endorse pemutih wajah dipersilahkan. Gue butuh. #PLAK**

* * *

 **Di pinggiran kota bikini bottom-SALAH-Oushuu terdapat dua mahluk sedang berdialog.**

"Masamune-sama,hamba lelah." ujar babu bernama Kojuro. By the way keringetnya sedang mancur.

Orang yang diajak bicara melotot "Heh?Manja!cepat teruskan!"

Kojuro melet melet seakan hampir modar. Wajahnya biru,ingusnya keluar dll.

"Hamba tak tahan lagi..hamba..tak kuwatt" ucap Kojuro dengan suara ngenes.

Masamune mulai kezel (translate: sebal) "Kerahkan semua tenagamu, on heyah! come on! come on!"

KRETEK!KRETEK!

HOSHH!HOSHHH!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ampun,Tuanku!Saya ora sanggup,saya tidak kuat lagih memancal pedal **ODONG-ODONG** berwarna ungu ini!" jerit Kojuro nangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Readers yang terhormat? anda sudah paham?

Kojuro sedang di paksa memancal odong-odong yang di naikin Masamune.

Yang belum tahu odong-odong saya sarankan buka google gambar. Jangan google translate,please.

.

.

.

"KOJUROUUU! GUE UDAH SUSAH-SUSAH PINJEM PINTU KEMANA SAJA MILIK DORAEMHON DEMI NYOLONG ODONG-ODONG NYA SUKIJAN DAN SETELAH GUE NAEK BENDA INI LO MAU BERHENTI MANCAL PEDAL? LO ITUJCIEJECEWICJWOIWJVOIVVJ" Masamune mulai ngedumel sampe petir di badan do'i muncrat sehingga badai salju menyerang kota klan Uzumaki #PLAK

Maaf saya lupa ini bukan fic Naruto.

"Tapi ini odong-odongnya Sujiman,bukan Sukijan." eh Kojuro nge bantah. OOC pun dimulai.

"Gue bilang ini milik Sukirman bukan Sukijan!"

"Tapi Masamune-sama tadi bilang Sukijan!"

"Gue bilang Sudirman!"

"Supriman!"

"Sukirman!"

"Sujiman!"

"Sukijan!"

"Sudirman!"

Kemudian..

Tiba-tiba seorang bajak laut menghampiri mereka "Mas,boleh nebeng odong-odongnya? Kapal laut saya aki nya jebol"

Masamune mandang Kojuro.

Kojuro mandang Masamune.

Masamune liat ke Kojuro.

Kojuro liatin Masamune.

Dan mereka tetap seperti itu sampai Indomie rasa terong di luncurkan.

Jadi,ayamku? #lawas

.

.

* * *

 **SUDAH SELESAI.**

 **TERIMAKASIH.**

 **HUMOR SAYA NGENES? #Lawas**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca.**


	2. Motonari jones forever

**Penjelasan singkat : Author mau buat fic ala kadarnya sebelum masuk univ dan kemungkinan terpaksa pensiun karena tugas satu truk bensin yang menggunung :D**

 **HAPPY READ!**

 **BASARA milik CAPCOM**

 **SAYA HANYA PINJAM CHARA BUAT SAYA BULLY *Plak**

 **RATING : DARI KANAK-KANAK SAMPE KAKEK-NENEK BISA**

* * *

Siang hari yang terik,ketika matahari menjadi hot dan sun menjadi panas sehingga pancaran tersebut dapat menggosongkan kulit #PLAK

Oke. Waktu itu entah tanggal berapa pokoknya pas musim panas seorang pemuda ceking penyuka jajanan bijih bunga matahari bernama Motonari sedang menunggu pacar baru nya dateng ke rumah.

 **MOTONARI'S POV**

Gue emang cerdik. Gue pura-pura sakit supaya pacar baru gue jenguk gue ke sini.

Haha memang Motonari yang ganteng ini cerdik dan pintar sekali.

Plis kalian jangan heran kalo gue punya pacar, setidaknya gue gak bakal di katain jones sama si Masamune lagi. Lagian demi apa dia ngatain gue jones? padahal dianya sendiri jones dan anak babu. Iya,anak babu. Kemana-mana di anter babu,di masakin babu,di mandiin babu,di suapin babu dan gua yakin bokernya juga di temenin babu. amit-amit kan?

Mending gue bisa mandiri . ya meskipun gue kalah ganteng sih sama Masamune. tapi paling enggak gue kagak picek sebelah.

Dan lo tau? pacar gue itu cantik,gue kenalan pas kemarin beli jamu kencur di depan rumah. Ketika ngliat tuh penjual jamu kawaii langsung deh minta nomor hp dan.. jadilah gue dan dia sepasang kekasih.

Jadi kesimpulanya pacar gue penjual jamu,dan dia sedang otw kemari buat jenguk gue.

Gitu.

 **~MOTONARI'S POV END**

 **Di tengah kegiatan menunggu sang kekasih hati dateng Motonari di kejutkan oleh suara 'suatu benda elektronik' sebut saja HP(Hand Phone / Telepon tangan) #plak**

TULIT TULIT NDREDD *maksudnya Hp Motonari bunyi tros getar gitu*

'Hmp dari sapa nih' *sambil baca inbox sms*

Ternyata dari Mas Chika. Iya . Chosokabe Motochika. Sang bajak laut yang terkena penuaan dini yg selalu ngejar-ngejar Motonari.

 **SMS CHAT**

 **Motochika :** Mot kangen !

 **Motonari :** Najis

 **Motochika :** Ikut gue yuk Mot?

 **Motonari :** Kmana

 **Motochika :** Pipis

Motonari langsung salto dengan keringat mancur

 **Motonari** : Jorok coeg

 **Motochika :** Gue kesana ya Mot? Kangen nih sumvah mati gue kangen eloh vrooohh

 **Motonari :** JANGAN!

 **Motochika :** Kenapa jangan?

 **Motonari :** Ya pokoknya jangan!

 **Motochika** : Gue langsung ke sana!

 **Motonari :** Gue bilang gak usah ya ga-

Belom selesai Motonari ngetik sms sudah terdengar dobrakan pintu super dahsyat yang disertai tembakan bom meriam. Seketika pintu depan Motonari berubah menjadi.. butiran..debu

"Mot!" Tereak Motochika sambil masuk tanpa ekspresi berdosa

Demi biskuat coklat apa juga si Motochika cepet banget ke sana! Emang author nya sudah gak masuk akal.

"Lo ngapain ke sini! udah gue bilang jangan ke sini!" Motonari jambak rambutnya sendiri saking frustasi

"Gue itu kangen Mot,gue kangen!" Motochika langsung menteskan air mani-SALAH-air mata

'GAWATT! POKOKNYA JANGAN SAMPE CEWE BARU GUE NGLIAT GUE BERDUAAN SAMA ORANG SETRES BEGINI. ANCUR SUDAH IMAGE GUE SEBAGAI PEMUDA BERIMAN' pikir Motonari panik setengah mati.

Kemudian mahluk Tuhan paling sexy yang bernama Chosokabe Motochika itu mulai mendekati Motonari..

"PERGI LO! HUSHH!" Teriak Motonari

Motochika semakin mendekat..

Mendekat..

Motonari terpojok di pojokan tembok.

Mendekat..

10 senti..

"HUAA! TOLONG GUE MAU DI PERKOSAA!" jerit Motonari

7 senti..

5 senti..

Tiba-tiba kedua mata Motochika memandang ke bawah tepat di sebelah kaki Motonari.

"Mot.."

"Ap-apa?" tanya Motonari pasrah

"Jangan liat ke bawah" Kata Motochika yang sekarang ekspresinya ketakutan setengah modar.

"Emangnya ada apa di bawah!"

"Pokoknya jangan liat! dalam hitungan 10 mundur kita lari bersama. oke?" kata Motochika serius udah ambil ancang-ancang mau lari

Namun dasar Motonari yang keras kepala dia melihat juga ke bawah.

Dan Motonari melihat mahluk itu.

Mahluk paling di takuti dan mematikan sepanjang sejarang dunia.

Dan mahluk itu kini mendekati kaki Motonari.

"WAAAAAAKKKKK KECOAKKKKK!" Jerit Motonari sambil loncat loncat salto

Sedangkan unggas-SALAH-serangga yang bernama KECOA tersebut makin ganas mendekati kaki Motonari yang mulus. *hoek*

"TENANG MOT! CEPET LONCAT KE SINI" Teriak Motochika berusaha menenangkan pujaan hatinya.

Motonari langsung loncat ke arah Motochika dan...

Kecoak itu mengejar mereka berdua.

"GILAKKK GANAS DIA! AMBIL SAPU MOT!" Mas Motochika panik lagi

 **Nggg werrrr *Kecoak tersebut mengembangkan sayap dan mulai..terbang***

"DIA TERBANGGGGGG!" jerit Motonari sambil lari-lari ke kiri ke kanan tanpa tujuan yang jelas mo parkir dimana.

"WOAKKK DIA KESINI MOT! TOLONGGG!"

Sayang sekali harus saya kabarkan.. Kecoak tersebut kini hinggap di dada Mas Motochika.

"TOLONGGGG TOLONGGGG!"Motochika tak dapat melakukan apa-apa kecuali nangis dan...

"CHIK LO NGOMPOL!?" Pekik Motonari ketika melihat bahwa Motochika mulai banjir di bawah(ngompol) dengan elegan.

 **NGGGG WERRRR *Kini serangga mematikan tersebut menuju ke wajah..Motonari***

"NUOOOO ! HELEPPP!"

"TENANG MOT! GUE SELAMATKAN KAU!" Motochika berlari menuju Motonari dan tak di duga Motochika tersandung **kulit manggis** dan menubruk Motonari.

setelah itu..

 **Kecoak : Mati gepeng terlindas tubuh Chosokabe**

 **DUO MOTO : saling bertubrukan di lantai (silahkan bayangkan sendiri)**

Lalu sedetik kemudian di susul dengan kedatangan seorang penjual jamu yang menyaksikan keadaan duo moto itu.

"Mas..mas nari?" kata Gadis itu terbata-bata ketika menyaksikan tubuh Motonari di tindih dengan mesra oleh Motochika dan kedua duanya..berkeringat.

"BEBIH!" jerit Motonari sambil mendorong tubuh Motochika menjauh sehingga Motochika terlempar sejauh 1234 km dan mendarat di negara api. #PLAK

"Tak kusangka ternyata kau **humuh**! menjijikkan!" Gadis itu langsung menangis patah hati. wow.

amakjing.

"KAU SALAH PAHAM BEB! TADI AKU SEDANG-"

"Tidak usah di jelaskan! aku jijik ! mulai sekarang..kita.. **PUTUS**!" kemudian gadis penjual jamu itu pergi meninggalkan Motonari yang berdiri mlongo.

PUTUS..

PUTUS..

PUTUS..

PU..

TUS..

Ucapan itu terus mendengung di telinga Motonari.

Baru jadian tiga hari dan sekarang sudah..putus.

KASIHAN MAS ITU.

Apa yang terjadi kemudian?

Motonari menjadi JONES lagi dan mengalami trauma yang begitu hebat sehingga setiap hari setiap detik ia bermain Hulahup sambil berbicara sendiri.(baca :setres)

Untung saja setelah dua bulan penyakitnya mulai sembuh dan kini ia bisa move on. Dan di akhir cerita dia akhirnya mencintai sang NICHIRIN dengan setia sampai akhir hayatnya.

Mengharukan bukan pemirsa? #ndasmuThor

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **sekian dulu dan terimakasih sudah membaca.**

 **ada keluhan sakit setelah membaca wacana di atas?**

 **silahkan hub Rick De Power  
**


	3. TRAGEDI HANSAPLAST YUKIMURA

**SEBELUMNYA SAYA UCAPKAN TERIMAKASIH BUAT YANG SUDAH BACA DAN REVIEW.**

 **NialCoffee**

Anda benar,bajak laut yang saya maksud di chap sbelumnya itu Motochika dan gue lupa masukkin ciri-cirinya. #PLAK

Terimkasih kopi-chan. Mari berkolaberasi bersama kapan-kapan. :D

Edisi YASUMITSU next chap ya.

 **DCL**

Saya tahu ini pasti Dissa Citra Lestari kan.*di tampar*

BTW GANBATTE BUAT DIRIMU YANG SEDANG UKK NYAI.

 **Hananami Hanajima**

OKE SAYA DOAIN BUAT UKK ANDA HANA.

Semoga lancar..nyonteknya. #PLAK

ARIGATOU ALWAYS REPIEW :D

* * *

 **WARNING : CERITA INI GARING. OOC DAN APAPUN DAN HAL APAPUN YANG MUSTAHIL TRA LA LA DAPET MUNCUL DI FIC SAYA.**

 **HIDUP PUNYA SELERAH~**

 **LAKI PUNYA SELERAH~**

 **Don't like don't read.**

 **Endorse pemutih wajah dipersilahkan. Gue butuh. #PLAK**

* * *

Sarutobi Sasuke,seorang pensiunan Tentara Negara Jepang (TNJ) yang sampe sekarang gak rela melepas baju tentaranya dan sekarang menjabat sebagai Ninja Kawasaki-CORET-Ninja pengikut klan Takeda sedang menikmati bakpao rasa stoberi ketika tiba-tiba suara sangkakala terdengar begitu hebatnya.

"SASUKEHHHHHH!"

Setelah mikir beberapa jam sampai bakpao di tangan Sasuke sudah di habis di makan lalat ijo,barulah dia sadar bahwa tadi bukanlah suara sangkakala.

"HASTAGAH!ITU TADI SUARA DANNA!GUE KIRA SANGKAKALA!" Pekiknya sambil berlari menuju ke sumber suara

Setelah sampai pada sumber suara,Sasuke melihat sebuah pemandangan yang membuat hatinya tercabik-cabik.

Seorang bocah polos bersuara merdu yang gagal ikut audisi BASARA GOT TALENT yang bernama Sanada Genjirou Yukimura sedang ngesot di dekat sumur dengan memakai handuk gambar donal bebek dan ia tengah memegang pipinya dengan menangis pilu.

Sumveh Yukimura tampak sangat kawaii saat begitoh #PLAK

"DANNA! KAU DI PERK*SA? SIAPA PELAKUNYA? KAU DI APAIN? APA KAU HAMIL? BERAPA UMUR KEHAMILAN-

 _ **JEBOKK!**_

Jidat Sasuke di pukul batako..

Oleh Yukimura-chan..

"EH BODAT! GUE NGGAK ABIS DI PERK*SA! GUE MASIH PERJAKA SINGSET ALAMI! GUE MANGGIL LO KESINI UNTUK MENUNJUKAN INI NIH!" Bacot Yukimura sambil nunjuk pipi mulusnya yang bundas (Translate : Terluka/Lebam/Berdarah/Pokoknya banyak defisinisinya)

"Kenapa tuh pipi bisa begitu?"

"INI KARENA AKU DI LUKAI OLEH DIA!" Sembur Yukimura sambil nunjuk ke sebuah... **keran kamar mandi.**

Tampak Sasuke bersweatdrop dengan level megaultrasonik "Maksud Danna..Keran kamar mandi?" tanya Sasuke mamastikan kupingnya ga salah denger.

"IYEH! GUE SEDANG ASYIK MANDI TEROS TIBA-TIBA GUE KESANDUNG BANGKIAK,GUE JATOH DAN KERAN ITU MELUKAI PIPI GUWEHH SASUKEEE!" Lapor Yukimura dengan kekuatan suara megadupersuperpower pekak.

Sasuke cuma bisa ngelus dada.

Dia sudah paham betul kalau IQ tuannya jongkok dari lahir.

Dia paham bahwa kejadian yang sebenarnya adalah Yukimura kesandung bangkiak dan terjatuh mengenai si Keran air kamar mandi-yang merupakan benda mati-yang tidak pernah salah-tidak pernah dosa yang menjadi tersangka bagi Yukimura.

"Iya sabar ya Yuki-chan,nanti biar Sasuke marahin keran nya." jawab Sasuke sambil senyum miris. Tak di sangka Sasuke memiliki naluri keibuan#PLAK

"TAPI PIPI GUE SAKIT,TERLUKA SAMPAI MENDARAH DAGING!GUE GAK MAU DI OPERASI!" Yukimura mulai mewek ketika membayangkan gergaji mesin operasi mengenai pipi mulusnya.

"Luka begitu gak bakal di operasi Danna!Di kasih Hansaplast pasti juga sembuh!"

Yukimura malah cengo

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Readers : Cepetan author keparat!keburu sangkakala bunyi woy!)

...

"Hans...Hans apa?"Yukimura bertanya cengo

"Hansaplast Danna." jelas Sasuke dengan sabarnya. Maklum jadi babu harus sabar.

"Han Han..Hans..slinging..the hans slinging..haslinging..bacinging..haachinging..ringing..the plashinging the haslinging sla sala sala sla.."

Dan Yukimura tetap bergumam seperti itu sampai janggut Sasuke tumbuh beberapa meter.

Dan akhirnya Yukimura jerit dengan gaje nya "THE HANS SLINGING SLASHERR? ITUKAH NAMANYA?!"

Tunggu kenapa ada adegan spons kuning di sini? silahkan tamvar Author ini.

"BUKANNN! HANSAPLAST! H-A-N-S-A-P-L-A-S-T" Kini Sasuke terpaksa menulis ejaan benda yang dimaksud di sebuah kertas dengan bolpoin Fab*r c*stel supaya jelas di mata bocah Sanada itu.

"Kalo gitu beliin tuh barang dong,Sasuke." rengek Yukimura

"Aduh aku abis ini ada jadwal pijitin Oyakata-sama,Danna beli sendiri deh di Alpamart." jawab Sasuke

"YA SUDAH!GUE YUKIMURA AKAN KE ALPAMART UNTUK MEMBELI HASH SLINGING PLAST!" Kata Yukimura berapi-api.

"GANBATTE DANNA!" Balas Sasuke dengan semangat revolusi.

"Eh,sasuke?"

"He?"

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong Hansaplast itu apa?"

.

krik.

krik

.

'Sabar Sasuke'

'Sabar'

Begitulah isi batin Sasuke.

"Hansaplast itu sebuah benda **penutup luka** yang berbentuk panjang dan di sisi dalamnya ada kertas yang bisa dirobek dan di situlah tempat untuk meyembuhkan luka."ceramah Sasuke

Yukimura ngangguk ngangguk mencoba menghafal rumus 'benda penutup . bentuk panjang. Ada kertas di sisi dalam'

"Sebaiknya Danna bawa deh itu tulisan di kertas,taruh di saku trus nanti tunjukin ke kasir supaya ga salah." tambah Sasuke mengingat bahwa Yukimura merupakan sejenis spesies dalam kategori otak kecot.

"BAIKLAH SASUKEHH! AKU BERANGKAT! JAA NEEHH!"

Berangkatlah Yukimura menuju alpamart dengan jalan kaki.

Sementara itu saat Yukimura sudah setengah jalan Sasuke baru ingat dengan sesuatu.

.

.

"HASTAGAH! BOCAH ITU PERGI KE ALPAMART CUMA PAKE HANDUK!"

* * *

 **Lokasi : ALPAMART**

Setelah tampak ada pelanggan masuk si mbak Alpamart pun mengucapkan salam khas.

Seperti ini "Selamat datang,selamat belan-

Namun Si mbak Alpamart pun terputus kalimatnya ketika melihat penampilan Yukimura yang dengan innocentnya masuk ke dalam swalayan tersebut.

Anda pasti sudah tahu mengapa.

"Mbak mau beli." Kata Yukimura sambil ngehampirin kasir.

Si mbak alpamart justru cengo menatap handuk gambar donal bebek yang di kenakan Yukimura.

Maklum selama bertahun-tahun kerja,dia cuma satu kali ini nemu pembeli yang belanja pake handuk doang.

"MBAK GUE MAU BELIIHH!" Teriak Yukimura kenceng ketika si mbak Alpamart menatap handuknya terus.

"Iy-iya?Mau beli apa ma-mas?"Tanya si mbak dengan ekspresi takut di begal.

Yukimura menatap handuk donal bebeknya,Kemudian menatap si mbak dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Si mbak pun bertambah bingung.

Yukimura malah cengo. _Again._

"Tadi gue di kasih catatan barang yang mau gue beli mbak,tapi kok sekarang ilang ya?"

"Emangnya mas taruh di mana catatannya?"

"Di saku"

.

krik

.

.

Sekarang penyakit migrain mulai menyerang mbak alpamart.

"Mas..gini ya,mas kan pake anduk terus dari jaman penjajahan spanyol sampe sekarang tuh ga ada mas handuk yang ada SAKUNYA!" Si mbak mulai muncrat.

Yukimura malah garuk garuk jempol.

"Trus catatan gue dimana dong mbak?"

Si mbak menjambak rambutnya sendiri saking frustasi "Mana saya tau mas! Gini aja deh,mas cepat bilang aja mau beli apa dan cepat keluar dari Alpamart ini. Oke?!"

"Gue mau beli..anu..Has-"Yukimura pun pikun kembali.

"?"

"Hans slinging plast."

"A-apa?"

"Gue bilang Hans slinging plast! ah mbak cantik-cantik kok congek sih."

"Tapi di sini tidak ada nama barang yang judulnya Hans slinging plast mas!"

"Tapi kata budak gue barang itu ada di sini mbuak!" semprot Yukimura yang mulai kobong.

Karena takut pelanggan nya akan membuat swalayan tersebut kobong,si mbak pun terpaksa mempertahankan kesabarannya.

"Ciri-ciri barangnya kaya apa mas?"

Yukimura pun menyebutkan rumus nama barang tersebut yang diingatnya.

Setelah beberapa saat setelah matahari terbenam tiba barulah si mbak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Yukimura dan mengambilkan barang tersebut.

Dan setelah bayar akhirnya Yukimura keluar dari swalayan tersebut.

Di dalam Alpamart anda dapat melihat si mbak penjaga kasir nangis di bawah meja kasir sambil mikir 'Gue gak kuat lagi kalo harus ngelayanin pelanggan kaya gitu lagi,gue tuh ga bisa di giniin.'

* * *

Oke mari kita kembali ke kandang ayam si Upin-PLAK-ralat-Mari kita kembali ke kediaman Shingen Takeda.

Sarutobi Sasuke baru saja selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya yang mulia,yaitu mijitin Shingen.

"Pijetanmu enak banget Sar,lu pake minyak apa seh?" tanya Shingen yang kini bugar kembali setelah di pijet.

Sasuke langsung bangga di puji begitu oleh masternya "Ah,biasa pak. Pake minyak GPU. itu loh yang di iklan. Di pijit-pijit~PAKE GPU~Di urut-urut~PAKE GPU." Sasuke pun malah nyanyi dengan OOC nya.

Kemudian suara sangkakala terdengar kembali di iringi datangnya sekawanan burung gagak.

"SASUKEHHHH!GUE PULAANGGG. GUE UDAH BELI HANS SLINGING PLAST!UDAH GUE TEMPELIN DI PIPI GUE YANG BUNDAS" Tereak Yukimura setelah lari masuk ke rumah dengan kekuatan 1000 tenaga kuda.

Namun kedua mahluk yang bernama Takeda Shingen dan Sarutobi Sasukeh justru di buat epilepsi ketika melihat Yukimura.

"SASUKEH? OYAKATA SAMEHH?KENAPA KALIAN MBISU? ADA YANG ANEH?DAN KENAPA EMAK-EMAK DI JALAN TADI JUGA MASANG MUKA GITU KE GUE?ADA APA DENGANKUUH?"

"Dan..Danna..Pertama,lo cuma pake handuk dan dengan nekatnya lo keluyuran ke Alpamart. Dan kedua..kenapa dirimu menempel 'benda' itu di pipimu?" tanya Sasuke sambil kejang-kejang

"Loh?ya supaya sembuh lah luka Yuki. Kan elo yang nyuruh."

"TAPI ITU BUKAN HANSAPLAST DANNA!"

"TERUS APA?!"

"ITU-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PEMB*LUT WANITA!"

.

.

.

Excellent

.

.

"P*mbalut wanita? benda apa itu? tapi si mbak Alpamart itu yang ngasih gue inih padahal gue udah ngasih tau ciri ciri benda yang gue maksud ITU PANJANG,ADA KERTAS YANG BISA DI SOBEK DI DALAMNYA DAN MERUPAKAN BENDA PENUTUP LUKA BERDARAH!"

BTW Shingen tak bersuara karena setelah terkena epilepsi dia juga langsung terkena stroke hingga bibirnya nikung geser 30 derajat dari tempatnya semula.

Otomatis sarapnya tak kuat untuk mbacot.

Dan Sasuke pun cuti menjadi budak Shingen untuk mengistirahatkan otaknya setelah tidak sanggup merawat Yukimura yang polos,bersuara merdu,belum siap dewasa,penyuka Sponbob dan punya otak kecot itu.

* * *

 **SUDAH SELESAI.**

 **HUMOR SAYA NGENES? #LAWAS**

 **TRIMAKASIH READERS**


End file.
